James Sirius Potter Discovers Fanfiction
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: One evening at their cousins' house, James and Albus discover a whole new world known as Fanfiction, where both truth and lies are revealed. Sequel to "James Potter in Barnes and Noble's".


So what's up guys? This is a sequel to my last one-shot, "James Sirius Potter in Barnes and Noble". In the second part of the "James Sirius Potter discovers Muggle World" (Yep, I've got a few ideas I'd like to turn into one-shots ^^) And so in this one, James goes to his cousins Victoire, Dominique and Louis's house, and so his cousins show James a muggle machine his father bought: The computer. As James types in Harry Potter on Google, he finds fanfics about his whole family, including HIMSELF! Ages: James is 13, Albus is 12, Lily is 7, Louis is 9, Dominique is 14 and Victoire is 17. Also featuring Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur.

And without any further ado, here's the interesting thing!

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO GO OVER TO THE COUSINS'" Lily yelled, gripping to the couch.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Your cousin Louis is really nice and fun to play with."

"Victoire is all girly-girl and tries to mess with my hair," Lily explained, somewhat offended.

"True," Albus agreed. "Last time we went there, she tried to get some pigtails on me."

"And Dominique almost killed us with her muggle ball gun," James added, rubbing his still sore arm from their visit last year."

"So we're all in agreement," Lily said. "We're not going."

"We're going to go see them," Ginny stated. "Because Bill is my brother! Lily, if you ever had some children and wanted to visit your brothers, wouldn't you...sort of force them to go there too, just to talk with your older brothers for a while?"

"Not if they have hateful children," Lily said, shaking her head. "Which will probably happen with these two dimwits."

"Hey!" Both boys cried.

"Don't call them mean names Lily," Ginny sighed and turned to Harry. "Take her."

Harry went up to his daughter, who was cuddling in the sofa. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the muggle car.

"HEY!" she cried. "NO! NOT FAIR, DAD!"

Harry placed the grimacing girl in the back seat, to which her two brothers accepted with a sigh.

"No pigtails?" Albus asked.

"No pigtails," Ginny assured.

"No slingshots?" James insisted.

"No pigtails or slingshots!" Ginny exclaimed.

Both boys glanced at each other, shrugged their shoulders and entered the car. Both parents sat down in the front seats as they started driving through the city of London.

"Why do we have a muggle car anyway?" James asked. "We're not muggles."

"Your cousins live in a muggle area," Ginny explained. "You know Uncle Bill. He wanted to do his job as best as he could. After all, he's the head of muggle-studying department in the Ministry."

Their cousins lived in a huge, expensive house in Chelsea, in comparison to the house in Covent Garden they had. As they parked their muggle car, they could see some rich muggles grimacing at them. Probably it was just James's chocolate stain in his vest.

"We have to dress like preps when we come here..." James muttered, crossing his arms.

Ginny pushed her three children to the door as Harry rang the bell. When Bill opened the door, he seemed surprised.

"Ginny!" he said, hugging his little sister. "Harry!" he shook Harry's hand. "And the kids," he concluded, ruffling their heads. "Please, come in! Fleur is out with Victoire, but Dominique and Louis are home."

James and Albus high-fived each other. At least they didn't need to worry about their oldest cousin giving them a makeup.

"Guys, Louis is upstairs with Dominique," Bill instructed. "You can go up and see what they're doing."

Lily, Albus and James shrugged their shoulders as they went upstairs. They found their two cousins in a small room with a silver device with some sort of screen and a keyboard. Louis could be seen playing some game and screaming "YOOO-HOOO!" every time he scored a point, while Dominique read through some book, yawning.

"HEY LOUIS!" Lily cried, running up to Louis.

The boy turned and grinned, "Lily! Come and see this!" The boy signaled her to seat by him in the couch.

"What is it?" Lily asked, cocking her head.

"It's a computer," Louis explained. "It's something the muggles invented. It's so wicked cool! My dad explained me how to use it. You can play games and look stuff up, as if it were an encyclopedia!"

"Lily, Louis!" Bill called them both from downstairs. "You guys need to check out the new dog we've got!"

Louis looked at his cousin and shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, let's go."

Both kids ran downstairs to the dining room, where they could find their parents. Back in the computer room, an idea popped into James's brain.

"If it's like an encyclopedia..." James muttered. "We could look up for that J.K. Rowling!"

"Or for the Harry Potter series!" Albus cried.

Both of them sat by the computer excitingly, but found they didn't have the faintest idea of how the computer would work. Dominique rolled her eyes and rose from her seat.

"You have to type in Google," she explained. "And then, once you get to Google, you need to type in whatever you want to look for."

James did what his cousin told him and started typing really slowly. When he had written 'Harry Potter' on Google, he pressed the enter button, as millions of results appeared.

"You have what to choose," Dominique chuckled as she went away.

James started scrolling the mouse down, looking for some interesting information. They were all about the books they'd read, until they arrived to a result they hadn't expected.

**Harry Potter and the Sword of the Riddles**

"Hum...I never heard that title before..." James muttered. He looked at his brother, who shook his head in agreement. "Let's click on it."

As the page appeared, they found themselves in some Fanfiction webpage. They started reading through the text, and as they did, their eyes widened.

"Oh...my...God..." Albus muttered as they finished reading. "Read the same I did?"

"Yeah..." James muttered, going back to the Fanfiction page. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Harry asked from the doorway.

Both boys turned to see their father, smiling. But neither of them smiled along.

"Dad...did you really...kiss Scorpius's dad?" Albus asked faintly.

Harry looked at them, puzzled.

"What?" he repeated.

"It was written in this webpage," James explained.

"That's not true," Harry said, shaking his head vigorously. "Wherever did you get that idea from?"

"Fanfiction," Albus answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it's not true," Harry said, ruffling both of his sons' hairs. "Don't believe a word there."

"HARRY, TEA'S READY!" Ginny called him.

"I'M GOING!" he cried back. "Sorry kids, I need to go. Be careful with what you read, okay?"

Both boys nodded in unison and smiled pleasantly as their father went downstairs.

"Look, there's a whole lot of stories here. Let's see..." James clicked on 'Harry Potter'. "There are more than 160,000 stories about Harry Potter!"

Albus looked at his brother, "They must be all by that J.K. Rowling."

"Look here!" James exclaimed, pointing at one in the list.

**James Potter and the Secret Denomination**

"Could this be..." James started, as he clicked on the story. He scrolled down the mouse as he read through chapter one. "It can't be!"

"It can...it can't..." Albus laughed. "You're so bipolar."

James rolled his eyes at his brother, but kept on reading through the story, chapter after chapter. When he reached to chapter eighteen, Albus could see him burning in a blush, "What?"

"Here...it was when Alice..." James murmured, smiling stupidly.

Albus furrowed his brow, "Alice what?"

"We kind of...kind of kissed," he said, blushing deeply.

Albus's eyes wondered, "You kissed Alice Longbottom?"

James nodded, "I just can't wait for the holidays to be over."

"Now I can see what a huge brother trust we have," Albus laughed. "I mean, it's on the Internet...but you never told me?"

"I never knew it was on the Internet!" James protested.

"Hey kiddos, you need to come over, you're leaving already," Dominique said, peering from the doorway.

"O-okay," James said. He looked at the Internet window once more. Another story had popped open. Both boys gasped as they read the title, grabbed their coats and ran away from the house.

"We should not trust Fanfiction," Albus agreed to his father as he jumped into the car.

"I didn't know this, little Albus!" James teased as they went back home.

"It's not true," Albus protested. "Screw Fanfiction, screw authors and screw the world!"

Dominique stifled a laugh and went over to see what they were looking at. Her eyes widened as she read the title:

**Albus & Scorpius - The Gay Adventure

* * *

**

^^ So how did you like that? I quite enjoyed writing that. Anyhow, it's YOU to decide wether I did well or not! :) Please review, it's just a little square lower in the page, type a few words like "AWESOME!" and click on sending. You'd keep me motivated for a possible third sequel of the series! Cheers,

-Nikki :)


End file.
